little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Larxene Takes Charge
But what everyone was unaware of was that it wasn’t just anyone who tipped over the boat. It was Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear. They looked at the tipped boat with their magic eyes and congratulated each other on stopping the duo from kissing. Sora reached for Namine's and held her close. Trembling, Namine leaned her head on Sora's shoulder and shivered. From her lair, Larxene saw the whole thing from her crystal ball. "Nice work, boys." she smiled, "That was a close one." She pounded a clenched fist against the arm of her chair and said, "Too close. Oh, the child is better than I thought." Getting frustrated at a good chance of failure, The female member of Organization XIII then swam over to her cupboard, pushed a range of different ingredients, and got out both a potion vial and a glass sphere (in which a butterfly was contained). "At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure." said Larxene, as she swam over to her cauldron, "Well, it's time Larxene took matters into her own tentacles!" With that, she threw the glass sphere and the potion into the cauldron, and she evilly continued as she held out the necklace that contained Namine's voice, "Honest John's daughter will be mine - and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" Larxene started cackling evilly as orange beams and yellow sparks enveloped her surroundings as her potion started taking effect, As she laughed, she transformed into a female mouse, and her voice changed. The night was lit by a full moon, the sky was foggy and blurry as wisps wandered aimlessly. Meanwhile, back at the palace, Sora, who was wearing a red cape, was playing his flute again, still wondering where the girl who saved him from the hurricane was. He was still oblivious to the fact that Namine was the one who saved him. There was no response, and Sora started feeling despair again. Hubert, concerned for his prince, approached him and said, "Sora, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes." Sora smiled at Hubert as he walked away, before looking up at Namine's room. He saw Namine combing her hair again with the fork and going to bed, and thought about the day he just had with her. Like Hubert said, she was a warm and caring girl, one that was a wonderful girl for Sora to be friends with. But Sora couldn’t help but wonder if this should the right girl to be with. If she didn’t have a voice, she couldn’t have been the girl who rescued him from the hurricane. Believing that Hubert was right about being with Namine, the girl without a voice, Sora sighed before looking at his flute. He gave up and tossed it into the ocean and started heading towards Namine's room when he heard something in the distance, something familiar. It was a beautiful voice, one that sounded familiar. Sora rushed back to the balcony and leaned over the side. He looked down at the beach and saw a silhouette slowly walking down the coast. This silhouette belonged to a 14-year-old mouse who looked exactly like Gadget Hackwrench. Except her long, flowing hair was a dirty shade of blonde, and her eyes were light blue. She had creamy fur, curvy ears, long limbs, little pink nose, white bucktooth, and pink ear innards, though. Plus, she wore a blue Hawaiian dress, matching goggles (that is similar to Gadget's goggles), four red bracelets around her wrists, and a yellow lei. Her name was Queen Lahwhinie. She looked strangely familiar and had a familiar voice, but before he could comprehend who this was, much less than listen carefully to the voice, something started glowing from the silhouette’s chest. It was a wave of light and it shone across the beach before going into Sora's eyes, hypnotizing him into thinking she was the one who saved him. Sora stood still and stared at the shadow. The following morning, under the bright sky of the new day, Jim flew towards the palace, calling out, "Namine!" He flew into his friend's guest bedroom, landing on the bed. "Namine, wake up! Wake up!" The blonde-haired girl (still dressed in her white nightgown) stirred from her sleep, sitting up and looking at the crow in confusion. "I just heard the news." He shook her hand excitedly and said, "Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!" Timothy, who was half-asleep and still dressed in his hula clothes as his pajamas, yawned as he woke up, glaring at the crow. "What is this idiot babbling about?" Jim gave him an amused look and said, "Right, as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon!" Namine and Timothy were confused. The crow received two blank looks and rubbed Timothy's head, saying, "You know, he's getting married! You silly circus mouse!" Then he patted Namine's cheek, saying, "I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" And he flew out of the room Namine, puzzled by what Jim said, thought about it, before getting excited herself. She realized that the girl Sora was going to marry would most likely be her. She leapt to her feet, put on her slippers, picked up Timothy, spun him around, and kissed him before rushing to her mirror. She looked at herself, feeling ready for the day, attempting to untangle her hair with nothing but her small, but slim, dainty fingers and dashed out of the room. Timothy left the room and rushed to catch up with Namine. As for Namine, she continued her run down the stairs, eager to see Sora, but as she did, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She quickly hid herself and watched from behind a pole. She saw Hubert in the throne room talking with Sora currently wearing a red ball coat, matching shoes, white stockings, gold cuffs, and a matching crown who was standing with Lahwhinie. "Well, uh...err, Sora," Hubert said, apparently looking worried, "It-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And...and she is lovely." Namine dared to peek into the room, studying the mouse as Danny appeared at her side. "Congratulations, my dear." said Hubert, as he shook Lahwhinie's hand, who had a smirk on her face. "We wish to be married as soon as possible." Sora informed him, his voice soft and loving in an almost eerie sort of way. Namine was shocked at what Sora said. He was turning Namine down for a girl he just met. Timothy was also horrified. Timothy looked at Namine, who was starting to break down as she hid behind a pole. "Oh, yes, of course, Sora," Hubert said, "But, er, but these things do take time, you know...." "This afternoon, Hubert." Sora ordered, "The wedding ship departs at sunset." "Oh, oh, very well, Sora." Hubert replied, "As you wish." Horrified that Sora was dumping her, Namine broke down in tears and subconsciously touched her throat. Unable to hear another word, she spun on her heel and raced back to her room, Timothy rushed after her and tried to calm her down. But as they left, Lahwhinie watched them leave before turning to her glowing necklace. She quietly chuckled, happy that her plan is going as she hoped. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies